Tampered heat
by MeMyselfandEevee
Summary: This is Levi's first year being a commander of his own troop, right when he thought everything was going good he meets a new recruit in rut, but something is off... Ereri omegaverse, there's going to be some graphic mature content in later chapters. If you aren't into that I suggest you don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Levi popped one of his suppressors and sighed, he knew most of the new recruits would be alphas and he would need to hide the fact that he's an omega to maintain his ranks once again. He hated that he needed to go through this every year because there would be cocky new recruits who would question him just because he was an omega. It was one of the reasons he hated being an omega so much, it gave him hell his entire life and he never got a break.

"Listen here maggots, it'll be a good year if half you pass boot camp." He shouted, looking out at all the new recruits standing in the huge crowd in front of him. "Though only about a quarter of that will have the balls and smarts to survive the battle field." He smirked, noticing a lot of them were shifting and looking around.

"You'll be split into 6 troops for the boot camp; at any time, if your troop leader feels like you do not fit the requirements they have the right to dismiss you and send you back to your mommies. A list will be posted in the morning in the mess hall listing the names for each troop. Your troop leader will give you instructions from there." Levi stepped back to give Erwin room and noticed Hanji smirking at him.

"Good job rookie." She snickered. He quickly elbowed her in the side, before looking out in the crowd and to start making a list in his head of recruits he wanted in his troop.

He had picked out his entire troop by the time the ceremony was dismissed. "Levi, meet us in the meeting hall to discuss our troops." Erwin yelled walking past him. Levi sighed as he followed behind the higher up.

Levi was about to reach the meeting hall when he smelled something that made his entire body gravitate towards the source.

He started to walk down a hall that was his home many years ago and suddenly stopped in front of a door. He breathed in a deep breath and instantly knew this was where the smell was coming from. He looked at the name and realized it was one of the new recruits.

He looked around to see if anyone else had noticed but something else caught his attention, this door was the only one with one name on it.

His curiosity got the best of him and he ended up knocking on the door. The door opened slightly to reveal a blushing alpha, looking at the ground, "I know sir, I just ran out of suppressors." Obviously he knew what this was all about.

"W-What's your name, rank and year?" Levi asked hoping to still have authority in his voice even though the smell was making him want to bend over and let the alpha take him right then and there.

"Eren Yeager, new recruit, first year." He sighed, lightly rocking his hip against the door. Levi snapped his fingers in front of Eren's face; trying to make him focus.

"Explain why you only have one name on your door." He demanded, now trying to hold his breath as much as possible since the smell was making him so light headed.

"My sister lives in the dorm with me." He practically whimpered "S-She's living with a friend because of my rut. Can I go to a doctor's wing or something?" At this point he started to palm himself through his pants.

"There isn't a doctor's wing for ruts. Alpha's are expected to find a way to calm down their ruts by themselves, _without impregnating someone_." He blushed, feeling ashamed he had to explain that it was expected of alpha's to be in pain unless they find someone who was willing, or non-willing, to fuck them.

"I don't want to do that. Is there someplace I can go in order to keep everyone safe? My rut is different than the average alpha's." Levi just stared at the young alpha, completely shocked.

"You get a free pass to do whatever you want to any omega or beta you want, and you just want to be left alone?" Levi asked, suspiciously

"Well I'd like t-to have visitors, but otherwise yes." Levi finally smacked Eren's hand, getting tired of fighting he urge to watch him. But it only made Eren growl and made Levi feel very uncomfortable.

He quickly turned around and started to walk away. "Follow me." He ordered, hoping the alpha wouldn't follow too close.

X

Levi opened the door and sighed, "No one's supposed to be living in this room for another two months." He walked inside and sat on the bed.

"Then why does half of the room look like it's been lived in?" the alpha asked, who had started to palm himself again at some point without Levi noticing.

"This is my dorm." Levi admitted, "Since I won't be getting a roommate for another two months you can stay here." He started to pack some of his clothes, "People can come visit but no laying or fucking on my bed."

"Wait why aren't you staying?" Eren asked, sitting on the free bed.

"Because I assume you'll want your privacy." Levi blushed not wanting to admit if he didn't stay somewhere else, something may happen between him and the alpha.

"It'll just be my sister and best friend over if I get visitors. Please don't make me feel like I kicked you out of your room."

"I-I don't know Eren, I can give you the safety of this room and you'll be away from other people. But I don't need to stay in here with you."

"Please stay, I'll take care of _this_ when you're not around or something." Eren grabbed his tented pants to emphasize his point.

"Fine, but I'm going to leave if I feel as if it's too awkward." Levi warned, getting up, He looked at the alarm clock next to his bed and cursed under his breath.  
I need to go to a meeting. I'm extremely late." He swiftly walked out of the room, realizing how much he fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Speaks~ THIS IS MOSTLY SMUT PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE**

Levi sighed. He got scolded in front of all the officials for being so late, but he managed to get both of the Yeagers in his troop so he decided it was for the best.

He unlocked his door and was stopped in his tracks in shock by what he saw in front of him. On the ground, covered in his own cum, was Eren Yeager; blue dildo deep in his ass, fisting his member. "Fuck, right there sir." He whimpered, throwing his head back and moaning.

Levi felt his member stiffen as he watched the alpha. He let out his breath, not realizing until now he had been holding his breath. He instantly regretted it when he inhaled Eren's scent.

Eren arched his back and gave a low moan, cumming all over himself again. Levi quickly tried to hide his now, rock hard bulge as Eren came down from his high, finally noticing Levi.

"It's not what it seems." Eren whispered, too tired to get up.

"No need, I expected this. You are in rut." Levi smiled lightly, walking awkwardly inside, "Just go get cleaned up and we can pretend this didn't happen." Eren slowly got up and started to walk towards the bathroom that was connected to the room. Levi watched the alpha leave, member twitching when he noticed Eren was holding the dildo in place as he walked.

He looked down at the ground when Eren was laying, he noticed a small amount of cum lying there. He looked at the bathroom, where Eren was now taking a shower to make sure he wouldn't come out suddenly. When he was sure the alpha would be there for a while he scooped up the white liquid with his finger. He licked his finer and moaned at the taste.

He quickly undressed and crawled into bed, thinking of what he could have gotten himself into. He absent-mindedly gripped his member and started to move his hand slowly.

By the time Eren came back from his shower Levi was tenting the sheets. "Already going to bed?" Eren mused, walking in with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Y-yep." Levi chuckled nervously, trying to push down his erection underneath the sheets.

"Well I'll try to stay quiet." Eren muttered, slipping on a pair of boxers.

"Hey Eren, can I ask you a question?" Levi asked nervously, biting his lip while a finger lazily grazed his member.

"Since you're doing this for me, ask me anything."

"Why are you so sane and… level headed? Usually alpha's will do anything to have sex. Why do you want to get away from sex? Why aren't you sex crazed?"

"It's a complicated answer…" Eren chuckled slightly which quickly turned into a sad sigh. "My father was a scientist and I was his guinea pig. He was working on a serum that could change an omega to an alpha, alpha to beta, you know that myth. He was working on batch 47 and used it on me. Turns out he wasn't far from finding out how to truly change one's species and I started to get the side effects of an omega going through puberty. In result I get both a rut and heat, though both aren't as severe as if I was a pure alpha or pure omega." At this point he had gotten in bed too and was ready to fall asleep.

"Can you get pregnant? Are Alpha's attracted to you in heat?" Levi asked, extremely curious.

"I don't know, I always was in the woods miles away from the town when it happened. I know they can sense it though because Armin and Mikasa were always on edge that week. But I'm not sure if they are attracted to it." Eren moved to lay on his side to face Levi, "That it Mr. Curiosity?" he chuckled

"Yeah, sorry if that was too personal.: Levi blushed, feeling ashamed that he didn't realize how rude he was being.

"So now I get to ask you some questions." He giggled lightly. It was then Levi knew he should have just kept his questions to himself.

"Maybe later, I'm too tired right now to answer anything." He replied quickly still holding down his now softening member.

"Alright, but I won't forget about this." Eren yawned "goodnight Levi."

"Goodnight Eren." Levi said, grateful he was able to avoid the question for now.

X

Levi waited until he was sure Eren was asleep and started to move his hand around his member, in hopes to finish before his balls became too sore.

It wasn't long before he was arching his back and moaning lightly "Eren." He whispered. He felt his body naturally pull towards the asleep alpha; wanting nothing more than to please and be used by him.

X

Eren stayed stills, eyes wide open. He couldn't believe wat he had just heard. He had just heard Levi, one of the main commanders in his section moan _his name_. He smirked and finally closed his eyes.

His new mysterious friend was starting to unravel and it was only the first day of knowing him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up recruit." Levi grumbled, slamming his palm on his blaring alarm clock.

"But I can't go while I'm in heat." Eren retorted as he buried himself deeper into his blankets.

"I don't care; you still have to get up." Levi hissed, suddenly jealous of the rutting alpha, he gets to sleep while Levi had to train new recruits. Eren sighed and sat up, stretching and yawning.

"Will you please look and see who my troop leader is?" he mumbled

"I'm your troop leader…" Levi admitted awkwardly. "Did I forget to mention that?" Levi started to put on his uniform.

"Is that why you offered to help me?" Eren asked, sitting himself against the wall.

"No, I offered to help you before the troops were formed." Levi started to look around "Have you seen my left boot?"

"Look under your bed, you probably kicked it off last night. But, is that why I'm on your troop? Did you choose me?" He smirked, liking the thought that he was picked on Levi's team. "Wait, then why did you offer to help me? You didn't know anything about me."

Levi bent down by his bed and groaned, his left boot had fallen underneath it. "Yes I chose you, I knew I could rely on you to give me a laugh if I needed to. I knew what it's like to be in that kind of situation. Only instead of being helped I was used." His voice broke, remembering what happened 3 years ago.

X

"Jean, please help me." He whimpered trying to force his instinct to pounce on the alpha.

"Why didn't you take the suppressors?" Jean gulped, lust in his eyes. "You're over-whelming."

Jean was the only one who knew Levi was an omega other than Hanji, his best friend and personal doctor. "I ran out, it hit before I could get more. Please, help me." Jean nodded and walked closer, pushing Levi down on the ground.

"N-no Jean, move me somewhere where no one will smell me." He squeaked, panic rising in his throat. Though he was panicked he could help feel the pull of his body towards the alpha.

"Don't tell me what to do omega." Jean growled, taking out his member.

X

"L-Levi?" Levi snapped out of his memory and realized he was crying.

"S-Sorry, um. Yeah." Levi blushed, feeling ashamed and self-conscious

"I-Is everything okay now?" Eren whispered, worried "Like, were you able to get out of the situation alright?" Levi decided to answer truthfully and shock his head.

"It was pretty bad." He sighed looking at his alarm clock, "I need to get out and meet my troop. If you need anything… Just don't need anything until I get back." Levi quickly walked over to his bed and grabbed his lube out of the drawer. "In case you run out."

X

Levi let out a huge sigh. He had sent home three people and might have to send another one. "What's wrong Ackerman, shit troop?" A voice called behind him, making him wince.

"Yeah, some of them are pretty bad." He forced out a chuckle. "Yours good?" staring at the ground.

"Pretty good, haven't had to send anyone home yet." Levi nodded and shrugged.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." The other man frowned and sighed.

"You still haven't forgiven me. Levi, I told you, it was a mistake. I'm sorry! We're best friends. I didn't mean to hurt you, it was instinct. You know how that is."

"We were best friends; you knew I wouldn't have been able to have the strength to fight you. You should have been able to fight your instincts." Levi's voice broke "You ruined me."

"I know I fucked up, but please forgive me. I want to fix this!" Jean begged grabbing Levi's arm.

"Get off of me!" Levi screamed, panicking. "You don't understand! I had to have an abortion!" He spat, tears rolling down his face, having a complete melt down at this point. "The one good thing about being an omega, gone. I'm infertile now." pulling at his hair and backing away. Before Jean could say another word Levi sprinted away, trying to get as far away as possible.

Levi walked into his room, tears still streaming down his face. Though when he looked around the room and noticed Eren, fast asleep with his member still erect, in his hand.

He couldn't stop himself when he let out a chuckle. Though it didn't take long before the chuckle became an hysterical laugh. "Wha… Levi?" Eren asked, groggy from his sleep.

Levi hadn't realized that his laughter had become sobbing, "Levi what's wrong?" Eren asked. Wrapping his sheet around his hips and coming over to comfort him.

"D-don't touch me, I don't like alpha's touching me." Levi panicked pushing Eren away.

"But you're an alpha… That doesn't make sense." Eren mumbled, obviously confused and hurt. Levi just shook his head and sat on his bed, gasping for breath. "Levi, you're not making any sense."

"I-I-I don't wantto talk about it." Eren just frowned and tightened the sheet around his hips.

Once Levi was able to calm down he smiled lightly at the sight or Eren, "You should put some clothes on, I've seen you naked too often for just two days." Eyeing the place where Levi's crotch would be.

Eren smirked and grabbed his crotch, "Don't act like you don't like the view." Levi blushed and looked at the ground.

Eren turned around and unwrapped the sheet, revealing his bare ass to Levi. Levi scowled as he felt his member harden, not able to remove his eyes from the alpha.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi rushed out of the bathroom into his room, still naked with a rock hard boner. He started to cry again in utter belief of his actions. "I promised myself I wouldn't get involved with alphas. What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked himself through sobs.

He looked down at his semi-hard boner and sobbed hard. "I'm disgusting." During him sobbing, he hadn't heard his door quietly open and close; making him jump when he heard "You're not disgusting."

Eren walked towards Levi, only wearing a pair of borrowed boxers. He sat next to the crying man and sighed, "I'm sorry if I pushed this too far. My heat clouded my judgement and I'm really sorry for that. But I can't think past the fact that I really want to fuck you." He admitted "I don't know why though, you're an alpha it doesn't make sense." He started to pull at his hair, looking hurt and upset.

"I-I'm not an alpha." Levi hiccupped avoiding looking at him anyway possible.

"What, yes you are. I'd smell that you're an omega, especially since I'm in heat." He frowned

"Not if I've been taking suppressors for years." Levi mumbled, expecting to hear the speech he got every time he told someone about that. Like how Hanji tells him he needs to "knock it off" whenever she saw him taking them.

"Does anyone know?"

"Not unless I've told them, which hasn't happened in years."

"Until now." Eren chuckled.

"Yes, until now." Levi smirked, looking sideways at the alpha.

"Why haven't you told anyone before? Does the military know?" He asked.

"The military's doctor knows, but otherwise no. And the last time I told someone I was taken advantage of… So I decided that I just would keep that a secret." He mumbled, looking at his hands the entire time

"Well, I just want you to know that, no matter what, I promise, I will never do what that person did." Eren promised. That caused Levi to tense up.

"I don't need your promises. I can handle myself, and if you want to try it I will slit your fucking throat." He hissed, "Even if I'm an _omega_."

"I-I didn't mean it like that Levi. I'm sorry if it seemed like it did." Eren whispered, sounding conflicted

"Sure you didn't. An alpha offering an omega protection. You just found out I'm an omega and you're already playing into the stereotypes. How pathetic can yo-" Eren grabbed Levi's chin and smashed his lips against his own.

Levi quickly pushed Eren away, fury in his eyes. "You needed to shut up." Eren smirked "I need to jerk it now. So you can do whatever but I'm gonna do this." He whipped out his member and started to slowly move his hand around it. He stared at Levi as he thrusted against his hand.

"Fuck yeah, you're so tight." He whispered, keeping eye contact with him. Eren took off the borrowed pair of boxers, never breaking the eye contact.

Levi took a deep breath and stood up. "I-I'm going to leave you alone so you can do that." He blushed before walking out, hoping to clear his mind of the image burnt into his memory.

He ended up going into the private indoor gym and started to run.

He ran about 4 miles before deciding he was too exhausted and went back to his room.

He pressed his ears against the door and listened, when he didn't hear any moaning he quietly opened the door and slid into bed. Too tired to even think about changing out of his sweaty clothes.

X

Levi woke up, drenched with sweat. He tried to get up but was stopped by something heavy weighing him down.

He looked at what was keeping him down, feeling anxiety build up when he saw a black outline of a sleeping person next to him. He tried to think back to after his run but couldn't remember anything.

He felt himself kick the person off the bed and rushed to stand into a defensive position.

"What the fuck Levi?" The person mumbled groggily.

"E-Eren?" Levi asked relief washing over him, "Why were you in my bed?"

"You were in _my_ bed, you refused to get up. Didn't you notice the mess around you?" Eren whined, rubbing his ass gingerly.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Eren." Levi mumbled rubbing his forehead. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Keeping you here must be fucking with my head."

"Do you want me to leave? I can go back to my dorm. My heat should only be two or three more days." He offered, Levi shook his head quickly.

"No, I'm your troop leader, and if it's safest here for you then you're staying here until it's over." He demanded

"What if it's safest for me to stay here permanently?" he blushed playing with his fingers.

"Then we'll figure it out, but your sister is at your dorm. Wouldn't you want to live with her?" Levi asked, confused. Eren shook his head.

"I've lived with her most of my life. I want to live with you." He whispered, turning a deeper red.

Levi nodded his head and took a deep breath. "I'll try to work on it then, but don't think I'll go easy on you. If anything, camp will be harder for you than for anyone else."

"My ass will be ready then." Eren murmured under his breath, smirking. Levi decided he hadn't heard him correctly and had him repeat himself. "I said I'll just end up being a better fighter than anyone else."

"I'll be looking forward to watching you fight. So hurry up and get this heat over with." He got up and walked towards his own bed, but was stopped half way by Eren.

"It's go away faster if you helped." Eren's eyes narrowing as he stared intensely into Levi's eyes.

"Do you want me to help? I assumed you didn't want my help since you were a big strong alpha." Levi smirked, Eren just nodded unsure what was about to happen.

Levi stepped closer to Eren and slid his hand down his body, drinking in how his clothes hugged his body.

X

Levi blushed profusely as Eren apologized. "I didn't mean it to happen. I'm so sorry Levi. It came out of nowhere." Levi laid stiff on top of Eren, feeling the alpha's knot inside him.

He cleared his throat, hating himself. "Stop apologizing, I should have been more careful."

"What're we going to do?" Eren whined, moving slightly underneath.

"Nothing, no one is going to find out about this. We're going to pretend this never happened." Levi panted, feeling himself stretch as Eren moved.

"But, I'm in heat, you're going to get pregnant right?" Eren asked, sounding as if he was getting upset.

"No, I can't get pregnant. So we won't have to worry about that, but it's a pain to deal with so we'll have to be careful from now on." He huffed, having them rearrange so they were on their sides.

"From now on?" Eren propped his head on his hands eyebrows raised "Does that mean…"

"Well, I was assuming we were going to help each other whenever we needed it." Levi blushed, scratching his stomach nervously.

"Of course." Eren chuckled, wrapping his arms around the alpha; knowing it's going to be a while before the knot goes down.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren woke up when Levi got up to put on his uniform, it's been the first time since he met Levi that he hadn't wanted to bend him over a table and fuck him raw.

"How're you feeling?" Levi asked while slipping on his pants. Eren sat up and stretched

"I feel great. Great enough to join the rest of the troop and do training today." He replied hopeful.

"Eren, I don't need alpha's all over you trying to get a piece of you since your heat hasn't finished yet." Levi sighed

"But I want to work with the troop. They probably think I'm skipping out on them." He whined

"Fine, but if your heat gets really bad you have to tell me and let me escort you back to the room." Levi ordered, Eren nodded furiously while running around the room trying to find the clothes he hadn't put away yet.

"Levi, I think all my uniforms are in my old dorm room. Would you walk with me to get them?" Levi nodded and opened the door, letting Eren go first.

X

Eren unlocked his old dorm and walked in first, letting Levi follow behind. "What the fuck Eren?" A female's voice shrieked Levi turned towards the voice to notice Eren's sister standing there with only her bra and pants on.

"Mikasa? Why aren't you at breakfast?" Eren squeaked turning to cover Levi's eyes.

"Commander? Oh Eren you're the worst brother ever." She shouted before running into her closet.

"I'm sorry about that Levi, I'll be right back, I have to go calm her down…" He muttered sheepishly before following his sister. Levi took this to advantage and looked around the room. He'd never seen inside Eren's room and felt like he was seeing a new side to him. He walked towards a desk in the corner and picked up one of the many pictures on it.

A little boy and girl were hanging on to a middle aged woman who looked tired but you could tell she was enjoying herself. He smiled when he recognized the boy and girl to be Eren and Mikasa.

"That was taken on his 7th birthday." A voice in behind him hummed, he turned around to see Mikasa smiling gently at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude like that…" He blushed, embarrassed he was caught in the act.

"It's alright, I like showing him off. He's like my personal arm candy." She smirked, though it was supposed to be humorous; Levi felt a chill crawl up his back making him uncomfortable. "Thank you for taking care of him through his heat though, I bet being alone was rough for him. He never allowed anyone to help him, he wouldn't even take the meds that were prescribed to him to help lessen the pain." She sighed shaking her head.

Levi only blushed, he never let anyone help him? From everything Eren did Levi didn't want to believe he was the first person to help him. "But since his heat seems to be over with he'll be able to move back in. It'll be nice to sleep next to him again." She smiled sweetly

"Next to him? Don't you sleep in separate beds?" He frowned; suddenly becoming extremely uncomfortable.

"No, we both sleep better if we sleep next to someone. It helps with the nightmares…" She explained. Levi nodded his head pretending like he understood that logic "Did he sleep alright sleeping alone?"

"I didn't sleep alone and I won't be sleeping here, so you might want to start getting used to sleeping alone." Eren yawned, finally walking out of the closet.

"What do you mean?" She questioned before thinking it over. "Wait, you slept with _him?_ " her mood instantly changed to pure disgust.

"Well as you said, I don't sleep well unless I sleep with someone." He gloated, while moving to stand close to Levi. He looked at the picture in Levi's hand, who had completely forgotten he was holding it. "You had to pick _that_ one?" Levi blushed as he put it back in its original spot.

"Sorry, you were a cute kid tho-"

"He's still cute." Mikasa seethed, interrupting Levi.

"I know, I've stared at him all week when I wasn't at training." Levi responded, starting to feel agitated by Eren's sister.

"Then I should warn you, I get protective over what's mine." She sneered; preparing to fight him.

"Good thing he isn't yours then." Levi hissed back, before they could start fighting Eren stood inbetween them.

"Mikasa, you need to go, training is going to start soon and you haven't had breakfast yet. We both know it'll be suicide for you with your low blood sugar." Eren demanded, when they both relaxed Eren went back to where he originally was next to Levi. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren smugly while watching Mikasa leave.

When she left the room he moved his hands down and grabbed the alpha's ass. "Willing to skip breakfast?" He whispered while snuggling his face in Eren's neck.

"Only if you keep it rough." Eren huffed, exposing more of his neck. Levi Pushed him onto the bed and sat on his lap.

"I'll go out of my field of expertise for this one time." He teased while slightly moving against Eren. He slowly unzipped Eren's pants to reveal his member.

He slipped off his own pants and moved their members together. He leaned down and licked the other male's head. Levi jumped at the sensation. "Keep jumping and you'll be forced to train with a rock hard boner." Levi warned

Though that's exactly what had to happen, it wasn't long before the alarm that indicated breakfast was over went off, stopping them before they could go any farther. Levi glared at the speaker in the ceiling before laying his head on Eren's stomach. "We'll finish this later. Hurry up and get dressed, it'll be suspicious if both of us are late." He ordered while adjusting himself so it was obvious just how much he needed to get off.

"Is it noticeable like this?" Eren asked, he used his waistband as a way to hold it in place.

"No, but you need to make sure your shirt is always tucked in, you're peeking out." Levi replied, unable to stop staring.

X

They were about halfway to the training field when Eren asked a question Levi had hoped he'd never ask. "Levi, what happened to make you infertile?" he muttered cautiously.

"I got an abortion, and turns out getting an abortion is the worst thing an omega can do." Levi chuckled meekly, trying to fight back tears "So the doctor sabotaged the operation and I got an infection."

"But why'd you get an abortion anyways? I thought all omega's dreamed about having children." They had just stepped onto the field and was able to see the troop from there.

"Someone I trusted took advantage of me." At this point Levi didn't even try to conceal the tears. "It would have ended my career here, I wasn't going to let that happen because of some monster that was growing inside of me." Eren stopped and pulled Levi into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." He whispered, voice cracking

"Eren, it was over a year ago. I've gotten use to it. But you need to let me go, it's going to look suspicious." Levi stuttered, looking around until he noticed both Erwin and Jean were watching them.

When Jean noticed he had gotten Levi's attention he started to walk over. "Eren, I'm serious you need to let go." His anxiety was starting to rise.

"Everything alright over here Levi?" Jean called

"Yes everything is alright, er…" Eren responded letting go of Levi but not taking a step back. Just like other Alpha's do to show each other when an Omega is his property. "I don't recall your name sir."

"Jean Kirstein, commander of troop 5." Jean smiled tightly.

"Sorry Sir, Commander Ackerman gave me to good news that I was top of my troop." Eren chuckled sheepishly, thankfully Jean didn't pay attention to other troops, otherwise he'd know that was a lie and that it was Eren's first official day of training. "I got a bit emotional. I won't let it happen again." Eren saluted and rushed to meet his troop.

Levi watched as Eren left, wishing he has stayed next to him. "Are you sure you're okay Levi?" Jean asked, worried.

"Yes, but stay out of my business. It's none of your concern." Levi ordered while backing towards his troop. When he was sure Jean wasn't going to talk to him again he jogged over to his troop. "Give me 50 jumping jacks." He called, watching as the remaining 15 people did as he said.


	6. Chapter 6

He smiled at Mikasa, impressed that she was the first done, she only glared a response. When everyone else was finished he shouted "Jeager, 5 more laps." He smiled smugly, only to realize he had made a mistake when Eren looked back at him confused.

"Why Sir?" He called over the Levi

"T-to help make up the training you missed." He blushed "Mikasa as well." She shoved past him towards the track. "Mikasa, don't make me add another 5 laps." He turned to the rest of the group. "75 push-ups while we wait for them to finish."

X

Levi walked over to a Eren wheezing, he had finally finished with his laps. "Looks like something's giving you a limp." Levi snickered. Eren flipped him off as he limped towards the rest of the troop. Levi swiftly smacked the alpha's ass and jogged in front of him. "Alright, 80 pull-ups and we're finished for the day." He yelled while walking towards the mess hall.

By the time Levi got to his room, his boner had completely gone away. He laid in bed and sighed, it'd probably at least 5 more minutes before he'd see Eren again.

"Won't hurt to take a quick nap." He whispered to himself while moving to lay on his side.

X

Levi woke up to someone lightly kissing his neck. "Stop" he snickered weakly, moving around to be able to look at the person. He smiled contently when he saw Eren kissing his shoulder. "How long have I been asleep?" He snuggled close again Eren and sighed.

"I've been here for about 25 minutes, so longer than that." He smiled, moving to kiss Levi's forehead.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he gasped, frowning at the alpha.

"I wanted to sleep next to you, duh." Eren snickered, pulling Levi even closer and holding his hand. Levi let them sit there in silence for a while before finally asking

"What are we?" he muttered anxiously, scooting away a little so he could see Eren's face. Eren propped himself on his arm.

"I don't know, what do you want us to be?" Levi wrapped the sheets around him and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is we'd have to keep it a secret, otherwise you'd be taken out of my troop." He explained.

"Well, if we're going to keep it a secret; why don't we just cut the bullshit and just go out?" He smiled

"We've only known each other for like a week and a half." Levi replied skeptically.

"We've already had sex, you helped me through my rut even though that's usually something only mated couples do, and we're going to be living in the same dorm for a long time. Why not at least try it? It couldn't hurt anything considering all the things we've done." Eren explained, Levi thought it through.

"Even if I do have _feelings,_ how are we supposed to make it work if we haven't even known each other for two weeks? Do you expect it to actually work out?" he whispered

"People marry after knowing each other for two weeks and live happily ever after. We won't know until we try." Eren laid next to him again and rested his head on Levi's shoulder. "Make this alpha happy and date him." He nudged Levi's neck with his nose.

"Fine, but we're going to take it slowly." Levi demanded, wrapping his arm around Eren's body.

"I'm okay with that, but we can still sleep together right?" Eren whispered

"Only if you want to." Levi replied kissing his forehead.

Eren smiled, "Well, like Mikasa said, I do have a rough night's sleep if I'm not sleeping next to someone." Levi nodded his head dramatically and got up.

"Well, in that case, we'll need to move the beds closer together in order to get more space."

They moved the desk out of the way and pushed the other bed against Levi's bed. "Is that good enough?" Levi teased flopping on the bed. Eren climbed on the bed next to him and kissed the omega on the cheek.

"Very, I think I'm going to sleep like a baby next to you." He bit his lip.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to have a restless night's sleep after I fuck your brains out." Levi whispered, climbing on top of Eren. He could feel his member start to harden again.

"You fuck _my_ brains out?" He snickered at the thought, "Whatever you say." Levi lifted his one of his eyebrows and bit Eren's lip lightly.

He bent down and licked Eren's neck. He put his lips over Eren's just enough that he could feel Levi talk. "Either you shut up and I fuck you, or you'll be going to bed with a set of blue balls." He threatened, rubbing his hands down Eren's defined chest.

"I guess in that case; I'm going to have to have to shut up." He whispered before smashing his lips against the other male's.

Eren grabbed the end of his shirt and swiftly took it off before kissing the man on top of him.

After about 5 minutes of making out, Eren broke the kiss and stared at Levi. "You're beautiful." He whispered, causing Levi to scrunch up his face.

"Don't get sappy, it's a total boner killer." He ordered, causing Eren to laugh.

"It's only sappy if it wasn't true, and I'll just say it to get some action." He declared, "Though I'm already getting some action." That caused Levi to blush lightly and smack his chest.

"Don't be vulgar either." Levi got up and stripped the rest of his clothes. By the time Levi was completely undressed, Eren had managed to strip off all of his clothes as well. "Looks like you're already good to go." Levi smirked, eyeing the other male's hard member before climbing on his lap.

"Levi…" He blushed deeply before taking a deep breath, "Do you, uhm, will you…" he was avoiding eye contact. "Do you want to fuck me?"

"What do you mean? That's what I'm doing…" He replied, now confused.

"No, actually fuck me." He was almost tomato red at this point. Levi looked at him; eyes widened in shock. Eren waited anxiously for an answer before he finally nodded his head furiously. "B-but be careful, I've never…" he bit his lip lightly.

"Y-you're completely sure about this?" Levi asked, when Eren confirmed he wanted it; Levi went to retrieve the lube from under the bed.

"If you're not sure about this, it'd be easiest to just say so now." He replied, he looked at the lube and frowned. There was less than a quarter of the container left. "Though there isn't much left so we may not get very far…"

"I'm completely sure, though sorry about that. My rut was worse than usual." Eren blushed, Levi lightly kissed his cheek.

"It's alright. I'd rather you use it and I need to go buy a new bottle then you don't use it and end up getting hurt." He smiled. He climbed in between Eren's leg and realized there wasn't a real need for much foreplay.

He lubed up one of his fingers and slowly slid it inside. He watched as Eren squirmed slightly. "Does it hurt?" he asked nervously, Eren could only managed to shake his head in response. "Tell me when it's okay to add another one." He whispered.

After a while he felt Eren start to get use to the finger and smiled when told he could add another one.

Levi started to slowly move both fingers and watched how Eren reacted in amazement. "What does it feel like to you?" He asked, spreading both fingers apart.

"Like it usually does." He replied shutting his eyes tightly.

"Do you fuck yourself a lot?" Levi asked, remembering how he had walked in on Eren fucking himself with a blue dildo.

"Not often, I've been mostly doing it recently. I've wanted to know what it'd feeling like if you fucked me." He admitted

"You've jerked off to me?" Levi asked shocked, frozen at the news.

"Yes, I know you've done the same. You're not very quiet." Levi's member twitched when he realized Eren had heard him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, sliding another finger inside slowly. Eren winced slightly at the new intrusion.

"If I did, do you think we'd be here right now?" Levi just shook his head slightly.

When Levi thought Eren was completely ready he took out his fingers and lubed up his member. "This is the last time to back out before doing something you may regret." Levi warned lining up his member to the alpha's hole.

Eren only responded by lightly moving against Levi's head. Levi took a deep breath as he slowly moved inside. Moaning deeply before kissing Eren lightly.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, "Does it hurt?" Eren shook his head and lightly griped his member. Levi started to move his hips and Eren moved his hand around his member.

When Levi started to move faster Eren gasped. "Fuck Levi, right there." Eren begged, moving his hand faster. Levi did what he was told and moaned.

"I-I'm going to cum." Eren squeaked, letting go of his member to grab at the bed sheets. Levi replaced Eren's hand with his own and moved to the same rhythm as his thrusts.

He quickly slid out and put his member in the same hand that was holding Eren's, rubbing them both until he came on both of their stomachs. Eren followed shortly after. Mixing their cum together. Levi collapsed next to Eren and snuggled against him. "That was amazing." Eren huffed, kissing Levi's forehead.

Levi nodded and kissed Eren fiercely, "I agree." He smiled "You make me happy."

After about five minutes Eren sat up and groaned. "We should probably go clean ourselves off." Levi agreed, though he didn't want to get up. "I guess we could just use this until later." Eren grabbed his shirt that was on the ground.

They wiped off their bodies before laying back down, snuggling tightly. "You're a great boyfriend." Levi mused, ruffling the other males hair.

"I know, now shut up. We have to wake up early for training tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Eren woke up to Levi slamming his hand on his alarm. "It's Saturday, can't you just skip it for one day and cuddle with me?" he grumbled while grabbing Levi's arm and pulling him back on the bed.

"I have to work, but I _could_ sleep in." He bit his lip before snuggling next to Eren again. Eren kissed his forehead before letting sleep overwhelm him once again.

X

When Eren woke up again he instantly noticed the cold spot next to him. He sat up and looked around the room, until he saw something covered in blankets in the corner. "Levi?" he whispered cautiously.

Levi's head poked out of the blankets to look at the alpha, "Oh, h-hey, good morning." He sniffled, wiping his eyes roughly.

"What's wrong? Why're you crying?" he asked, slowly feeling anxiety build up inside him. The omega pulled a piece of paper out of the blankets for Eren to see.

"It was taped on the door this morning." Eren got up and took the paper from Levi.

 **Troops 1,3, and 5 report to the main office at 1600.**

"I-I don't understand..." Eren muttered looking at Levi for an explanation.

Levi sucked in a huge breath before starting to explain. Eren could tell he was trying to calm himself. "The only time certain troops are requested at the main office is when they're getting their combat assignments. We're going to go fight the titans soon. They're forcing us, you into a suicide mission. They know you're not ready." He whimpered, he tightened the blanket around him so now the only thing able to be seen is the top part of his head. "And I'll be forced to work near him. I can't believe this is happening" He started to cry again.

Eren wrapped his arms around the crying man and started to rock him. "Levi calm down, I won't let him get near you. I'm going to protect you with my life. Even if you don't like it. As for your troop, we'll be fine. You've been training them really hard, they know what to do. All you have to do is work us a little harder and we'll be good to go.

"We've been training for a week and a half! That's not enough time to know how to fight, let alone know how to go into all-out war. You've only had a day of training…" he started to sob now. "You're going to die and it's going to be my fault."

Eren pulled Levi away from him so he's forced to look at Eren. "Nothing is going to happen. I'm not going to leave you, no matter what is happening out there. I refuse to leave you." Levi nodded and took in deep breathes. Eren pulled Levi against him and soothed him, hoping to calm him down.

When Levi calmed down fully, they decided to go get some food before Levi left to go to the meeting.

X

"Alright, troop 1 will be based upon the front of Wall Rose, try to kill off as many of them as possible before they bring down the wall. Troops 3 and 5 will be on Wall Maria, I know the last time we tried to take Wall Maria, it was a massacre. But I'm confident we can take it back. This will be an 8-month trip. We leave in 3 weeks, but don't get too comfy. We never know what to expect, we may have to leave sooner or later." Erwin dismissed them at that, though when they started to leave the room he yelled out "Say your good-byes and work your troops harder than ever before."

X

Levi had never trained a troop so hard. "If you want to live, you need to exceed my expectations." He yelled from the back of the group, he heard a moan come from almost everyone.

They stopped to stretch and he felt a rush of pride overwhelm him. Ever since they had found out they were going out into the field, they had started pushing their limits.

He walked over to where Mikasa and Annie Leonhart sat on the grass and smiled. "Good job Mikasa, you're my top soldier right now."

"Thanks…" she muttered viciously, completely avoiding looking at her.

He frowned slightly, "Are you still upset about everything that's happened?" trying to keep his distance

She squeaked, shocked by the question. "Do you expect me to be alright with everything?" She stood up and glared at him

"W-well no… but I assumed you'd have gotten over Eren moving out of your room…" He mumbled confused.

She shook her head and laughed hollowly, "Oh yeah, my brother abandoning me to go kiss our commander's ass." She hissed "Yeah, I'm completely peachy."

"I-I'm sorry I've upset you…" he muttered walking away from them slowly.

When they thought he was out of ear shot Mikasa hissed, "he fucking makes me sick." She hissed quietly.

Annie laughed "That's what happens when you have a faggot as a commander." Annie sighed. Levi felt tears start to well in his eyes. He started to take deep breathes and called for his troops to go to Hanji's office to practice using the 3D gear.

When he was sure everyone in his troop were gone he broke down crying. "I'm not fit enough to lead a troop." He whimpered to himself.

A voice behind him made him jump. "Well if you keep thinking that like that, you're right." Hanji chuckled

"H-Hanji…" he squeaked, he started to frantically look around to see of anyone else had heard what he had said, but the only one visible on the field was standing right in front of him. "Y-you scared me…" He stepped away from her starting to feel uncomfortable that she had heard him talking to himself.

She laid her hand on her hip and frowned. "If you keep thinking like you're inferior, you're going to end up being right. You didn't get to be commander of troop 3 because of your looks. You're an excellent soldier and bossy as hell, everyone respects you. I understand leading a troop to war for the first time is scary but you wouldn't have gotten picked if there wasn't a good reason." She smirked

"It's so soon though, we'd be better off as bait than fighters." He mumbled, he imagined Eren, 3D gear out of air, running from Titan's. He started to cry again and sat down. She kneeled down next to him and rubbed his back. She sighed deeply and looked around, "Wait, where is your troop." She muttered, Levi froze shocked that he had completely forgotten all about them.

"I sent them to your office to practice using the 3D gear…" he whispered, embarrassed. She laughed and stood up, she stuck out her hand to help him up.

He got up and tried to calm himself down. "Come on, let's go see if anyone's died." She joked, which caused him to start having an anxiety attack.

"Oh calm down, I was joking." She frowned.

"I-I know…" He sighed, starting to head towards her office.


	8. Chapter 8

They walked into the room to see Mikasa and Annie roaming through Hanji's drawers while Eren and the others stared at them unknowingly. "If you tell me what you're looking for I may be able to help you find it." Hanji stated viciously, she walked over to them and slammed the drawers shut.

They froze in place and stared at her doe-eyed. "No dinner and 20 laps around the campus." Levi sighed, disappointed in his troop. Mikasa glared at him and walked past him. "You're lucky I don't kick you out of the Corps for this bullshit." The door to the room slammed shut behind them.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Levi demanded at his troop, mainly looking at Eren for a response.

"Mikasa hit me when I tried to stop them." Eren admitted, blushing extremely. He was ashamed that he couldn't stop his sister. He couldn't even keep eye contact with Levi. He stared at the floor while hearing Levi pace in front of him.

"Ten laps for not stopping them." he sighed finally sitting down on Hanji's seat. He ended up asking Hanji to keep an eye on his troop while he cooled down. Out of no where he started crying, frustrated at his troop and frustrated at himself for not being able to control his troop.

After about five minutes of crying he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Levi." He stood up and buried his face in his chest. "It'll be okay though, Mikasa will get over it. She just doesn't like not having her way." Eren whispered, kissing Levi's head. Though that was supposed to calm him, it only made Levi cry harder.

"I'm useless." He sobbed, Eren rubbed Levi's back soothingly.

"You're not useless, you're overwhelmed. Mikasa and Annie don't deserve your kindness. If it was my choice they'd already be packing to go home." Levi took a deep breath and stepped away from him.

"Sorry..." he blushed, he looked around and noticed the only other person in the room was Hanji. She was staring at them curiously. "You should go do your laps. It'll look suspicious if I let you out of them." he stared at the ground and didn't look up until his boyfriend was out of the room.

"Explain Ackerman." Hanji demanded, walking towards him. Levi felt his face heat up.

"I don't know what you want me to explain." He lied, turning around and quickly starting to tidy her already clean desk.

"Bullshit, you're doing that weird cleaning thing you do when you're lying." she scowled at the back of his head. She quickly walked to where he can see her while cleaning. "What's going on between the boy and you?"

He suddenly stopped and sighed deeply, "He's not a boy. Nothing is going on between us though." he blushed. He finally sat on her desk .

"He has to be younger than you by multiple years Levi."

"He's 19." he scowled, standing up again to pace, she smacked her palm on her desk.

"You're 27! he just stopped being a child Levi." she yelled, "Levi, you're his troop leader. you know that's against protocol"

"I know. I know it's against the rules. I can't help how I'm feeling though." He whimpered, he covered his face with his hands he started to feel tears run down his face. "I'm disgusting."

"Levi you're not disgusting, I'm just warning you. You need to be careful I don't want you to get into trouble because of all of this." She softened and started to rub his back. "I've never seen you cry so much, is everything alright?"

"I guess I'm just upset. We're going to go into battle soon. I don't think I'm ready." He hiccuped, but she only shook her head.

"No that isn't it. You've been in the battlefield before. You've never let your nerves show like this. Something else is going on Levi. You can tell me you know you're my best friend."

"Well if it's not my nerves I wouldn't know what's going on. Nothing else is bothering me." Hanji stared deeply in his eyes and frowned.

"Wait, I've never seen Eren in your troop until last week. Where was he before that?" She thought outloud, looking at his face intently trying to see his reaction.

He blushed and broke eye contact, staring at his feet. "He was in rut until a few days ago."

Hanji started running her fingers through her hair and muttered to herself. "Oh no, this isn't good." she forced him to look at her and sighed. "Please tell me this isn't going where I think this is going." she begged

"H-he told me it'd help him get through his rut faster." He started to cry again. "But I can't get pregnant. You told me I couldn't. I thought I might as well help the kid." He and Hanji had been friends since they were children. She was always into science and experiments, and Levi would sometimes let her run them on him, if they weren't dangerous.

When she found out he refused to stop taking suppressors, she demanded to examine and do tests on him. She quickly found out that not taking a break from suppressors led to Levi having a hard time getting pregnant. When she learned about the abortion she deemed it impossible.

"I need to do some tests," She whispered, starting to get panicked "I need permissions to do some tests, please Levi." He nodded his head and she quickly got to work doing tests.

It didn't take long before she had done several tests. each time she saw the results, she'd curse under her breath. "This doesn't look good Levi." she started to walk towards him, face hidden by the results she was looking at. She handed him the papers and he quickly started to look them over.

"I-I don't understand what these are saying..." He whispered, she sat next to him and held his hand.

"You either have a tumor in your stomach... Or you're pregnant. It's growing extremely fast." She started to rub her lowered her voice "By the looks of it, you're already six weeks along."


	9. Chapter 9

Levi froze, unsure how to process the news he was just told. "I-I've only had sex with Eren…" He muttered, his shock slowly easing into panic. "That's not possible…" He hid his face with his hands and let out a broken sob.

"We could still do something about it if you want…" She offered skeptically, though he only shook his head is response.

"No, this wasn't even supposed to happen. I was told I couldn't have kids. Even if it isn't with my mate, or even at a good time, I will not give up this baby." He got up and started to pace. "How am I going to tell Eren? What am I going to do with the war?" At this point Hanji didn't answer his questions as they seemed to be directed at himself and not her.

He stopped and faced her, "how is it growing so fast?" his hands shot to rest on his stomach and she shrugged in response.

"Maybe it has something to do with your suppressants. I would need to do tests and that's something that can't be done until after the baby is born." He started to rub his stomach absently. "Though, I suggest you tell Eren soon and hope that you give birth before we leave." She looked at her watch and darted up.

"Dinner will be over soon; you may want to eat something before you talk to Eren." She suggested, he knew she was right but his nerves were too strong.

"If I tried to eat anything it'd just come up at some point." She nodded and watched as he left, walking toward his room.

Levi lightly knocked on the door and felt the anxiety rise while waiting for a response. Eren slowly opened the door and frowned when he saw it was only his boyfriend. "Why're you knocking to get in? This is your room." He scoffed while stepping aside to let Levi in.

"I-sorry, I was distracted." He muttered, not being able to keep eye contact.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked, moving closer to rub Levi's back.

Levi slowly shrunk away from his touch and whimpered, "I-I think you're going to need to sit down for this." He started to rub the back of his neck.

"You're not kicking me out right…" Eren forced a chuckle out while sitting on the edge of the closest thing there was, which happened to be the desk.

Levi frowned and looked at Eren, "Wha-no, it's something different." Eren looked at him skeptically and moved them both onto the bed.

Levi took a deep breath and forced out, "So, it turns out I can get pregnant…" He had started to cry again.

"Levi what are you trying to tell me?" he voice breaking slightly.

"I'm pregnant… you're the father.." Levi started to sob, covering his face with his hands.

"I-I'm the father?" He asked looking stunned, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in effort to calm him down. "Levi, calm down. We can talking about this, but you need to calm down in order for us to do so."

Levi took in another deep breath but it only broke with a stutter of another sob. He hid his face into Eren's chest. Levi ran his hand down his back calmingly, "We'll figure this out. Hanji would help us if we wanted to go that way, or I'm sure we could find someone who would love to take care of it." He whispered, kissing his forehead lovingly.

Eren scooted back and glared at him through the tears. "So you're saying you don't want to keep the baby…" He muttered. He nodded and got up, wiping his face trying to rid of the tears.

"Wai-wait Levi I didn't say that. I was assuming that because it was going to be difficult to be in the corps while pregnant. And we aren't mated, you being pregnant while you're not mated, I don't want you to get into any trouble because of me." Eren replied grabbing a hold of Levi's hand so he wouldn't be able to walk away. Levi looked at him through the side of his eyes. Eren lightly pulled him back to sit down on the bed again.

When Levi was sat back down on the bed where Eren wanted him, he put his hands on Levi's cheeks and looked him dead in the eyes. "If you want to, I'd love to help you raise this child. I want to be there for you and this baby."

"How are we going to raise this baby when we're not even mated?" Eren whispered, looking down at his lap; blushing lightly.

"Mate with me."


End file.
